girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
GSSC Gold Award Ceremony
[[Girl Scouts of Suffolk County|'Girl Scouts of Suffolk County']]' Gold Award Ceremony & Dinner 2017 '''honored 87 girls from Suffolk earned the Gold Award—Girl Scouts' highest honor—in 2016-2017! About the Girl Scout Gold Award ''Main article: Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award, Girl Scouting’s highest honor, is earned through a project that meets an expressed need in the community. Senior and Ambassador Girl Scouts are challenged to excel in the areas of leadership and service as they utilize skills learned from the Journeys to complete their Gold Award project. Earning the Girl Scout Gold Award is no simple task. It requires completion of a series of steps: identify a community need; investigate it thoroughly; request help and build a team; create a plan; present the plan; gather feedback; take action; and educate and inspire others. In reaching out to others, these young women learn about the talents and strengths within themselves. A Gold Award recipient becomes a community leader whose accomplishments set her apart from the rest. The organizational skills, leadership skills, and sense of community and commitment that come from “going for the gold” set the foundation for a lifetime of active citizenship. The list of opportunities is endless. Gold Award Support Team # Alena Berenblatt # Michele Camilleri # Kathy Ciano # Cheryl D'Agostino # Colette Galvez # Lisa Garzona # Victoria Genovese # Joan Godbold # Mary Grizzle # Linda Knieste # Doryce Polanish # Pat Ramo # Janet Recchia # Liz Sosulski Gold Award Recipients # Aydan Ackerman # Jaclyn Acquaviva # Allison Adams # Nina Barcelon # Melissa Belz # Brittney Berke # Mikayla Berman # Amanda Berryman # Stefanie Bishop # Katie Bucking # Ciara Burke # Gianna Buttitta # Rosemary Cannarella # Christina Capobianco # Kristin Carson # Jade Carvalho # Shannon Cassidy # Kayla Christie # Kaitlyn Connor # Courtney Cronin # Rebecca Davan # Jaclyn Dentrone # Mia DeRicco # Celine DeSantis # Teresa DeSantis # Nicole Desrosiers # Ariana Gerdis # Gabriella Hayle # Abigail Hubbell # Caitlin Hubbell # Jenna Jaworski # Avani Jurakhan # Alexandra Karopoulos # Olivia Kerarse # Jillian Kletchka # Skylar Kouril # Taylor Kozak # Rebecca Kreamer # Jessica Kruszewski # Jenna Langan # Anjali Maheshwari # Olivia Martorano # Antoinette Mavrotheris # Melissa Migliano # Hannah Montenegro # Tarabeth Moon # Reanna Morra # Colleen Murphy # Laura Naranjo # Jacqueline Nelson # Sara Nilsen # Alexia O'Brien # Melissa O'Connell # Natalie O'Hara # Emily Orski # Klaudia Paone # Samantha Parmely # Katie Pernice # Ilana Phillips # Marissa Piccininni # Victoria Pirrera # Olivia Pitta # Caroline Popielaski # Emily Potter # Julie Pumarejo # Bianca Punger # Haley Rebetti # Sabrina Rivera # Caitlin Rodriguez # Alyssa Rodriguez # Briana Rohan # Alexandra Romanoff # Noelle Roth # Khadija Saad # Christine Saturno # Meri Sher # Emily Sidor # Emma Spear # Brittney Starzee # Irene Swartz # Margaret Terry # Julia Tetrault # Taylor Theiling # Diamond Thomas # Olivia Valle # Stephanie Warner # Donna Wilcox # Katie Wilkie About Girl Scouts of Suffolk County Main article: Girl Scouts of Suffolk County * Largest youth-serving agency in Suffolk County * Serves one of every four girls in Suffolk annually * Membership open to all girls ages 5 through 17 (Grades K - 12) * Part of a larger world of Girl Scouting through membership in Girl Scouts of the U.S.A. and the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. Mission Statement Girl Scouts of Suffolk County builds girls of courage, con dence and character who make the world a better place. Vision Statement For every girl to realize that there are no limitations to what she can accomplish. If she can dream it, she can do it. Membership The council serves more than 40,000 Girl Scouts. There are also more than 9,000 adult members, including volunteer troop leaders, administrators, consultants, board members and employed staff specialists. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:GSSC Category:Girl Scouts of Suffolk County Category:2017 Girl Scout Gold Award Category:Gold Award Recipients Category:Gold Award Honorees Category:Highest Awards Category:Highest Award in Girl Scouting